


The Cursed Diamonds

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Soulmate AU, prompt 15: The Cursed Diamonds, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say that these diamonds have the same colors as your soulmate eyes as well as their memories, but the thing is, you don’t see the face of your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Diamonds

**Ahh, these prompts are slowly kicking my ass because I’m having a wee bit difficulty coming up with ideas. Anyways, I didn’t realize with this months themes, that I had to use the titles that were assigned each week, oh well! LOL.**

**This is going to be one of those soulmates AUs, because let’s face it, they’re amazing and I love reading them.**

**Summary:** _they say that these diamonds have the same colors as your soulmate eyes as well as their memories, but the thing is, you don’t see the face of your soulmate_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

Steve remembered the first time he got his cursed diamond, the moment he received it for his 16th Birthday, it had turned a green color, not just any green but emerald. It wasn’t until he realized that once his soulmate had turned 16 as well, that he had started seeing their memories. He was told that the memories of his soulmate would be blurry and that he wouldn’t be able to see their face.

So, he would keep the cursed diamond in the pocket of his pants and leisurely continue throughout his life.

* * *

 

The Red Room believed that none of their agents needed a curse diamond. Those cursed diamonds were nothing but a hindrance and would only slow down their young female agents. Though Natalia always wondered what would the color of her cursed diamond be and what sort of memories her soulmate would have. Every time she was caught daydreaming about it, she was beaten until she was told to forget about those silly diamonds.

* * *

 

The moment Steve because Captain America, he could feel his cursed diamond slightly burning. Taking out the diamond from his pocket, he could see the blur of his soulmate memories. His hand gripping tightly on the gem as he watched those blurred figures hurting his soulmate, how he wished he could go over to where his soulmate was and help them, but he couldn’t, because he had no idea where his soulmate was located. Each night, Steve went to bed, tortured by the pain his soulmate was going through, so he would sing a lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was little, hoping that his soulmate would know they weren’t alone.

* * *

 

Natalia felt a soft whisper in her head, it sounded like a young man singing a lullaby to her. Those song soothing her, allowing her to forget the pain her body was feeling. Though a few years later, she felt a chill, instantly she knew something was wrong with her soulmate, she didn’t need a cursed diamond to know what had happen. The scientists busted into her room, grabbing her and began to inject her with some sort of serum. The serum they injected into her body, allowed her to forget the chill she had felt, her body now felt stronger. Natalia then became Black Widow, throughout the years, the serum allowed her to maintain the appearance of a 24-year-old, when in technical terms she was much older.

The Red Room continued to use her, each mission, each person she killed, made her forget her soulmate. It wasn’t until she came face-to-face with the man they called Hawkeye. Natalia then defected from the Red Room and traded in her old life for a new one. Joining SHIELD, becoming the agency’s best spy and female agent, Natalia Romanov became Natasha Romanoff.

During one of her days off, she walked passed by a jewelry selling those cursed diamonds. The seller noticed that the small diamond she had passed and turned from white to baby blue. Instantly he ran out of his store and tried his best catching up to her. Natasha was shocked that the seller told her that this diamond had changed its plain color the moment she walked out. What shocked her even more was that he was giving it to her for free, telling her that the diamond hadn’t changed color for almost 90 years.

Instantly she knew that this diamond, this cursed diamond had been waiting for her. Looking at the small cursed diamond in her hand, all she see was the blurred memories of her soulmate, the pain he had gone through when he joined the army. It was then she found out why she felt so cold those years ago. Her soulmate had crashed his plain into icy waters, her heart ached, knowing that she would never see her soulmate, but she didn’t know why the diamond didn’t turn back to its plain color. She read that once your soulmate died, the diamond turns back to its natural color.

“Your sending me where?” Natasha couldn’t understand what Fury was telling her.

“You heard me Romanoff, I’m sending you to the Arctic Circle with Coulson.”

“But why me? Wouldn’t Barton be a better choice?”

Fury sighed, “He would, but right now, he’s on another mission and won’t be back for a couple of months. Besides this is very important, and I need one of my top agents there.”

“And what’s so important that I’m needed?”

“We found Captain America.”

* * *

 

Natasha cursed in Russian as she sat in the quinjet, completely annoyed by Phil’s bubbling excitement. Everyone knew how much of a Captain America fanboy the older agent was but no one dared to point out it in front of him.

“I wonder what he’ll be like once we defrost him. You think he’ll still be the same guy he was before he went under?”

Taking enough of her SO’s excitement, Natasha had enough, “Phil, for god sake can you just shut up.” Instantly he did. “Look I’m sure he’ll answer your questions once he’s settled, you have to remember that he’s been frozen for nearly 70 years.”

“Yeah your right.”

Wearing the gear to keep them from being cold and frozen, the two agents followed another agent towards the frozen soldier. They saw other agents carefully cutting the ice around him with laser beams. Something was drawing Natasha towards the frozen soldier, slowly walking up to him, she felt her cursed diamond feeling warm. Quickly, taking it out of her pocket, she noticed that it was glowing brightly. Her eyes noticed something, there was something glowing in the hand of Captain America’s.

“Holy shit,” Natasha heard Phil speak up from behind, “your Captain America’s soulmate!”

** END **

**I had fun writing this, yes, I know I made Natasha almost the same age as Steve, so sue me.**


End file.
